


Needing/Getting

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Grumpy Henry, M/M, Patrick Is A Little Shit, Pre-Slash, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Henry needs someone to go with him for a smoke, but Patrick had been busy.





	Needing/Getting

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another request down! I’m having too much fun with these on my Tumblr, Bangbangbowersgang! I would love to have some more prompts for the boys! Here we go~

“Oh, wow, aren’t you just a tough customer.” Patrick’s blase tone only showed just how often he’d been bad-mouthed to his face by Richie Tozier. The roll of his eyes only punctuated the sentence, and he pushed off the wall to try towering over the fourteen year old. “You better scram, Fresh Meat, or I’m going to wreck you.”

The smaller brunet didn’t flinch so much as he squirmed, biting his lip as he tried to muster the strength needed to combat this bully. Patrick was by himself, but Richie knew that made him more dangerous, not less. 

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Which was broad enough of an offer that Patrick was grinning like a lecher as soon as it left his lips, “But leave Eds-- Eddie alone!” 

“Oh? _Whatever_ I want?” Turning Richie and slamming him against the wall hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs, Patrick licked up his cheek and breathed hot on his glasses. “That’s a pretty big coupon, Specs.”

“Patrick-- What are you doing?” Henry’s voice sounded more disappointed than anything, as he rounded a corner to catch his friend practically drooling at the possibilities. 

“Specs here was offering his services in exchange for his faggy friend’s safety.” Patrick informed, turning to look his friend in the eye. It gave Richie the courage he needed to shove the taller teen away and run off down the hall, forgoing his backpack for his safety. “You let him get away.” There was definitely disappointment in Patrick’s voice.

“I need you for something better than getting your dick sucked in the bathroom. Come on.” Grabbing Patrick roughly by the arm, he started in the direction of the door to the back of the school. After a moment, he rolled his eyes, “Stop glaring at me, it’s not going to kill me.”

“If I wanted you dead, this hallway would be a lot quieter.” Patrick responded with a shrug, wrenching his arm free and righting his jacket. “Are you taking me with you to smoke?” Henry’s indignant sigh told him ‘yes’. “Why not ask Vic? I was busy.”

“Vic’s taking a test.” And the blond was awful about trying to get somewhat decent grades. With a little growl, he shoved himself against the door and pushed it open, letting them out into the loading dock for the cafeteria. “I’ll smoke with him next period.”

Patrick didn’t personally smoke, so he leaned against the metal railing stuck into the cement steps, raising a brow and pulling out his lighter. He flipped it around his hand, both open and closed, before passing the flame on to Henry, who lit up and passed it back with less finesse.

“It’s only ten thirty.” Patrick observed quietly, “Did something go down in second period?”

“It’s not important.” Henry snapped, and Patrick didn’t have the wherewithal to muster an empathetic response.

“Whatever, man, don’t jump down my throat unless you take your pants off first.” 

The punch he earned for that one had him flinching, Henry’s fist connecting with his thigh as it was the highest he could reach without nutting his friend. After all, he’d found a comfortable spot on the steps and he wasn’t feeling like relinquishing it right now.

“Fuck off with that faggy shit.” He finally groused, “You’re ruining my smoke.”

“I didn’t think that was possible.” Patrick’s tone was cold, and he rolled his eyes, “Just fucking smoke, it’s cold as balls out here. I don’t know why you insist on--”

“You do. Shut up.” Henry growled, sucking harder on his cigarette and trying to ignore Patrick for a long moment. “Did you mean it?” He finally asked, eyes on the snow falling not far from them.

“Mean what? That I’d blow you?”

“No, fuck off, Patrick. That you’d kill me.”

“If I wanted to? I’d kill anyone.” Patrick liked to think he was aloof enough to manage that. “But I like having you around.”

Henry was quiet for a long moment, and then cracked a half-smile. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Tending to his habit a little longer, he extinguished the cherry before standing again and holding his jacket tighter over his chest. “Let’s go back in before we freeze to death.”

“I thought you were just going to let it happen.”

“No way.” Henry chuckled, opening the door, “Ladies first.”

“Shouldn’t you be going, then?” Patrick laughed at the angry pout that earned him, and he picked Henry’s cheek, “Calm down, I’m kidding.” With that, he departed back into the warmth of the school, ready to skip class if that was what was on Henry’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> All right! All done! I’m pretty happy with this, even if I’m not the biggest shipper of these two. It might have come out, but I see their relationship being very physical, and not very emotionally nurturing without some outside help. xD;
> 
> Prompt: 35. “If I wanted you dead, this room would be a lot quieter.”


End file.
